Metal Gear Reality
by Haiden Harkenoff
Summary: (2e fanfic:) L'histoire est que Raiden (Metal Gear Solid) et Jetstream Sam (MGR:R) viennent me rencontrer dans la réalité. Je suis le narrateur principal. Ça commence par une matinée normale, un train-train quotidien dont vous pourrez sûrement vous y identifier. Par contre, tout n'a pas été de rose lors de leur rencontre et encore moins après... (Les reviews sont appréciés:)
1. At the morning

_(To my dear, dear bestfriend )_

...

Ce matin je me suis réveillée recroquevillée sur moi même avec une ecchymose sur le genou qui m'était parfaitement inconnue. Dans ces moments de totale incompréhension et de consternation, je me mets à avoir peur de moi, littéralement. Et comble de misère, en regardant le réveille-matin, mon corps a, comme par magie bien sûr, suivi le mouvement de mes yeux et je chuta hors de mon lit dans un état de grande frustration envers moi-même.

"Je suis la risée de ma lignée, je suis la risée de ma lignée, je suis..."

Je me répéta mon mantra favori en me levant dans un gémissement. La journée commence...mieux que la précédente du moins. En esquissant un mince sourire de consolation je me dirigeai vers mon miroir en attrapant un élastique sur mon bureau au passage. Je vis dans ce miroir une tête blonde en bataille et des yeux bleus vitreux, une tête matinale en gros.

Juste comme je la déteste.

Décidément, rien ne me seras épargné aujourd'hui. Je m'empressa de me faire une couette haute et enfila ma veste grise fétiche. Celle-ci est une nouvelle acquisition, elle est aussi trop grande pour moi mais j'y suis si confortable... Je sortis de ma chambre en oubliant de faire mon lit et en ne refermant pas la porte derrière moi.

"Une autre journée avec _eux_", pensai-je avec un sourire.

Ça ne fait pas si longtemps qu'ils sont là.

Raiden est venu le premier, lors d'une nuit pluvieuse près de minuit, le corps en sang et le visage pâle. Il ne m'avait donné que de brèves explications, je l'avais laissé entré et je l'avais soigné au mieux de mes capacités. Il ne m'a toujours pas donné la raison de son état et j'ai aussi laissé quelque peu tomber l'affaire.

Sam est venu deuxième, un jour ensoleillé vers le début de l'après-midi. Ce fut une totale surprise, dit-il encore, apparemment il cherchait des indications pour se déplacer en ville. Je l'ai invité à rester et il est toujours là aujourd'hui.

Un peu au désarroi de Raiden, qui voyait encore un ennemi en Sam et qui craignait pour ma sécurité. Surtout qu'à ce moment là il souffrait encore de ses blessures et n'aurait pas été en mesure de me protéger. J'ai réussi à le convaincre que le Brésilien ne représenterait pas une menace et surtout pas pour moi. Il a encore du mal à accepter Sam mais il fait des progrès, ils arrivent à s'entendre.

Du moins, maintenant Sam peut lui adresser la parole sans qu'il ait envie de lui casser la gueule.

C'est un grand progrès, vous pouvez me croire...

En pénétrant dans le salon, je vis Raiden sur le canapé, ses mi-courts mi-longs cheveux blonds pâles en bataille, en lorgnant la télévision d'un œil absent.

- Salut Raiden, bon matin!

-Bon matin..., dit-il d'une voix traînante et me regardant à peine.

Aujourd'hui Raiden est de mauvaise humeur. Je pouvais le sentir, c'était là.

-Raiden ...

Je m'apprêtais à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers moi, ses magnifiques yeux bleus voilés de fatigue parlèrent d'eux même.

-Non rien, me repris-je en m'excusant d'un signe de tête.

"Mal dormi c'est sûr, ou pire un cauchemar."

Sam fit irruption dans la pièce avec une bonne humeur qui paraissait excessive à côté de Raiden, d'un pas vif, ferme. Mon cœur fit un bond, un regain d'énergie que le Brésilien venait tout juste de me transmettre. L'humeur massacrante de Raiden ne semblait en rien gêner celle du sabreur, en aucunes circonstances d'ailleurs.

-Bon matin Marianne! Comment ça va? Bien dormi?

Il me déposa un baiser sur la joue et me fit un sourire charmeur, comme à son habitude, irradiant la même chaleur ardente à mon approche. Sa queue de cheval était ébouriffée, ça lui donnait un air de petit canaille dont je raffolais. Je fit un sourire:

-Bien dormi, dis-je en me rappelant ma petite aventure matinale, et toi?

-J'ai rêvé a toi, *_belaza_. *(En portugais dans le texte)

Je ri, amusée du ton séducteur qu'il employa.

-Vraiment? À propos de quoi?

Il posa son index sur ses lèvres en plongeant son regard d'ébène dans le mien.

-C'est un secret, je ne veux pas le dire.

Je fronçai les sourcils pour entrer dans son jeu.

-Je vais devoir deviner, je crois, dis-je avec résignation.

Il me fit un sourire.

-Et comment va _Raio?, _dit-il assez fort pour que Raiden l'entende.

_Raio_ ou "Éclair" en français était le petit surnom que Sam se plaisait à donner à Raiden pour sa signification assez symbolique chez lui et que ça commençait par un "Rai".

-Je m'appelle Raiden, Jetstream, répliqua Raiden avec lassitude.

Sam ne rajouta rien et me fit un clin d'œil.

-S'il te plaît Sam, dis-moi!, insistai-je.

Il me prit gentiment par les épaules en secouant la tête. Il m'écarta ensuite de l'entrée de la cuisine à aire ouverte, me laissant à ma consternation.

-Oh et au fait, en allant te coucher tu as oublié ton téléphone sur le divan, tu as deux messages, me dit-il en adoptant un ton forcé de secrétaire.

-De Carolane sûrement, on travaillait sur un projet de recherche à la fac, je l'avais laissée en plan, la pauvre.

En me dirigeant vers le canapé pour me saisir de mon téléphone intelligent, communément appelé "Beepo", Raiden me le tendit par en arrière.

-Quatre, en fait.

-Merci!

Je le pris et vérifia mes textos:

**1-Et on doit aussi trouver des images, tu savais?**

**2-?**

**3-Marie?**

**4-(C'est ça, vas dormir miss Je-laisse-ma-meilleure-amie-se-charger-du-sale-boulot, ouais.)**

Je souris malgré moi. Elle me connait tellement bien.

-C'était qui?, me demanda Sam.

-Caro, lui répondis-je en envoyant un message.

Je déposa le téléphone sur une table basse à côté du bras du divan.

-Cappuccino ou latte?

Je compris que le sabreur s'adressait à moi.

-Cappuccino, merci, lui dis-je avec un sourire.

Sam fit un mouvement de tête vers Raiden. "Demande lui s'il veut un café", mima t-il avec une tasse. J'hochai la tête et passa ma tête par-dessus le dossier du divan.

-Raiden, je fais du café, en veux-tu un?

Quelques secondes passèrent sans réaction. Après, il tourna la tête vers moi en me servant un léger sourire, le genre de sourire pour lequel mon cœur a et depuis toujours chaviré.

-Oui, c'est gentil, merci, me dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait aimable.

-Comment le veux-tu?

-Noir.

-Bien.

D'un geste nonchalant, je lui effleura gentiment l'épaule puis en me retournant vers le Brésilien je leva le pouce en signe de victoire.

**...**

Plus tard en m'habillant dans ma chambre, en me remémorant presque involontairement les premières journées passé en compagnie du sabreur et du ninja-guerrier, mon estomac se noua.

Et en songeant à cette matinée une pensée me traversa l'esprit:

"-Ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça."

Je lorgna ensuite devant mon miroir une plaie presque cicatrisée, sur le côté de mon épaule encore un peu douloureuse. En repensant à sa cause, mon cœur se serra de manière intolérable.

"-Ça n'aurait peut-être pas du arriver...tout ça...leur venue..."

Même malgré cette superbe matinée et tout ce qui c'est passé jusqu'à maintenant...

...Pourquoi moi?

(La suite bientôt, des mystères commenceront à s'éclaircir...)


	2. Raiden

_Minuit et treize minutes, trois semaines_ _plus tôt_...

-Toc...toc...toc

...

-Toc toc...toc toc toc

...

-TAC TAC TAC

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée me réveilla en sursaut, trois autres coups vinrent par après, encore plus bruyants que les derniers. Je me jetta hors de mon lit, le coeur battant et sur le qui-vive. Je m'empara de la batte de base-ball dans mon garde-robe les doigts tremblants.

"-Qui cela pouvait être à cette heure?"

-TAC TAC TAC TAC

Je poussai un cri de terreur, surprise par les coups. Je me ruai dans le hall et m'avançai, terrorisée, vers la porte d'entrée, batte pointée vers.

-Qui est-ce?, hurlai-je, Allez-vous en!

-MARIANNE!

Je baissai ma batte, comme dans un temps mort.

-Qui est-ce?, répétai-je, insécure.

Des secondes s'écoulèrent.

-...OUVRE LA PORTE!JE T'EN SUPPLIE!

Je crus commencer à reconnaître la voix derrière ma porte. Je m'avançai avec prudence et tourna la poignée...

En l'ouvrant, ce que je vis me terrorisa encore plus.

C'était Raiden, le Raiden.

Il était à ma porte.

Et il était blessé...

Il saignait abondamment, la région de son abdomen semblait considérablement lacérée. Il parvenait à se tenir debout de peine et de misère en se tenant contre le cadre de porte.

-Aide-moi..., dit-il faiblement.

Il était au supplice, un seul regard vers ses yeux bleus put me le confirmer.

-Oh mon dieu..., articulai-je ridiculement, laissant tomber ma batte.

Je passai ensuite mon bras en-dessous du sien pour l'aider à se tenir debout et le fit entrer à l'intérieur. Sa respiration était courte mais régulière, il luttait pour ne pas défaillir je le sentais. Je le fis asseoir sur le canapé du salon et alla fermer la porte d'entrée à toute vitesse. Le sang de ses blessures me mettait dans un état de panique intense.

-Il..il faut appeler l'ambulance!

Il me prit le poignet avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit.

-Non...non s'il te plaît, n'appelle personne.

-Mais tu es blessé! Il faut te soigner!, m'écriai-je.

-C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir.

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'aurais presque vendu mon âme autrefois pour respirer le même air que lui et il décide en ce moment de se montrer? Pour que je le soigne?

-Pourquoi moi?! Raiden...pourquoi moi?

Il me regarda profondément dans les yeux avant de fuir mon regard. Je pris le combiné sur la table basse près du divan.

-Il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital...

-Non! Je t'en prie, je sais comment me soigner mais il me faut une aide...il me faut quelqu'un...en qui j'ai confiance.

-On ne s'est jamais vu...

-S'il te plaît Marianne...

Il me prit la main et plongea son regard bleu pâle dans le mien de nouveau.

-Ce n'est pas un hasard si je le te le demande à toi, je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Un spasme de douleur secoua son corps. Il me lâcha la main pour aller la porter à ses blessures. Je me remis à paniquer.

-Dis-moi ce que je dois faire!

-Enlève ma veste, enlève là, me dit-il en gémissant.

Je lui retira de mon mieux sa veste militaire. Grâce au ciel, il ne portait pas son armure, qui aurait été autrement plus difficile à ôter. Il enleva le chandail blanc maculé de sang qu'il portait en-dessous, révélant des plaies monstrueuses et profondes. Je porta ma main à ma bouche en réprimant une intense envie de vomir. En croisant son regard, je compris que c'était plus grave qu'il avait anticipé. Je détourna les yeux de cette vision horrifiante.

-Non, Marianne.

Il me prit les épaules et m'obligea à le regarder.

-J'ai besoin que tu sois forte d'accord? J'ai besoin que tu regardes, il va falloir faire des sutures, tu sais en faire?

-N...non je ne sais pas.

-Tu sais coudre à la main?

-Oui mais...

-Parfait, c'est relativement semblable sauf que ton ourlet ce sera moi et pas une pièce de tissu.

Son humour à froid m'arracha un mince sourire.

-Tu as une trousse de premier soin?

-Oui, dans la salle de bain.

-Bien. Vas la chercher et reviens vite, je compte sur toi.

-Ok...r...reste assis et garde les yeux ouverts, lui dis-je en essayant d'être convaincante.

-Pour toi, je le ferai, me dit-il en me renvoyant un regard rassurant.

Oh bon Dieu qu'il souffre et qu'il se tue à ne rien laisser paraître. C'est moi qui devrait le rassurer, c'est lui qui aurait le juste droit de paniquer et pas l'inverse, la situation me file complètement entre les doigts.

**...**

J'eus un peu moins cette impression après trois éreintantes heures de soins intensifs.

Après avoir stoppé le saignement et désinfecté les plaies avec de l'alcool à friction, j'appris à la dure et sous un stress intense comment faire des sutures. La sensation certaine de brûlure mordante pendant que je passais un chiffon humide d'alcool sur les plaies de Raiden ne l'a pas fait hurler, comme plusieurs autres auraient sûrement fait. Mais il s'est agrippé tellement fort au divan que ses ongles en ont laissés des sillons dans le cuir foncé.

Le mystère "Suture" s'est éclairci, et dans la confusion la seule chose que j'ai retenu est: Si tu n'enfonces pas assez profondément l'aiguille, elle ne fera que relier l'épiderme, si tu l'enfonces trop profondément tu crées des blessures supplémentaires, conclusion tu te mords les doigts à essayer de trouver le juste milieu dans tout ça aux dépends de ton patient. J'ai même failli m'évanouir de fatigue tandis que l'aiguille était toujours plantée dans la chair de Raiden à un moment.

Si je n'avais pas eu celui-ci pour ma première expérience, je ne veux même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel aurait été mon cobaye après mon œuvre...

J'ai ensuite bandé la région blessée.

Sitôt fait, ma tête tomba sur l'épaule de Raiden, étant totalement exténuée.

-C'est fini...tu es...,je bâillai, hors de danger.

Sa main se pressa d'une manière agréable dans le milieu de mon dos.

-Merci, tu as fait ça comme une chef.

-Sans déconner? J'ai failli te poignarder avec une aiguille tout à l'heure tu te rappelle?

Je réussit à lui décrocher un petit rire.

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir.

Mais encore? Son affirmation sonne creuse.

Je le regardai dans les yeux.

-Qui ta fait ça Raiden?

Il détourna son regard bleuté du mien, qu'essayait t-il de me cacher à la fin?

-Raiden qui t'a fait ça?

-Écoute, une autre fois d'accord?

Il posa sa main sur ma joue, ce qui me fit perdre tout mes moyens.

-Tu es sur le bord de tomber d'épuisement, je te suggère d'aller dormir, ça te va?

Que rajouter? Je n'avais vraiment pas l'énergie pour lui faire cracher le morceau maintenant et il le savait.

-Oui, d'accord. Tu sais, il y a une chambre d'amis juste à côté de la mienne tu pourrais t'y installer.

Je jetai un vaste regard sur le salon, en parfait désordre.

-Et, on nettoiera demain.

-Bonne idée.

Il se leva en s'étirant de manière à ne pas forcer son abdomen. Il fit quelques pas vers le couloir qui menait aux chambres, puis dans un douloureux déséquilibre, il se cogna l'épaule contre le mur.

Je m'empêchai de laisser passer un rire.

-Attends, j'arrive.

Je le rejoins et passai un bras autour de sa taille.

-C'est par là, deuxième porte à gauche.

-M...merci, dit-il un peu gêné.

Il posa son bras sur mes épaules et je le guidai vers la chambre d'amis. Une assez grande pièce, avec un grand lit aux draps vert foncé. Raiden m'assura qu'il pouvait s'y diriger tout seul, ce qu'il fit et se glissa dans son lit.

-Confortable?

-Le lit? Oui. Ma position, non.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

-M'as tu entendu me plaindre?

Je sentis qu'une douce complicité commença à s'installer entre le ninja-guerrier et moi.

-Tu le sous-entends, pourtant.

-Les détails...

Il me regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes.

-Viens-là...me dit-il en me faisant signe d'approcher.

Intriguée, je m'approchai de lui. Raiden posa délicatement sa main sur ma nuque et rapprocha doucement mon visage du sien. Il me déposa un doux baiser sur le front en me remerciant encore pour tout.

-Pas...pas de quoi, balbutiai-je.

Je me retirai jusqu'au cadre de porte.

-Eh bien...bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, Marianne.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi.

Wow. L'effet Raiden est encore plus puissant en vrai.

"Vas te coucher Marianne...", me dis-je.

Je pénétrai dans la chambre en face et me laissa tomber sur mon lit. Ça pourrait aussi bien être un rêve, me dis-je avec une touche de crainte. Je me croise les doigts. Je m'endormis la seconde où je posai la tête sur mon oreiller.

**...**

_Le lendemain, elle constata que ce n'était pas un rêve. Les autres lendemains non plus d'ailleurs. Elle recommença pourtant à douter une semaine et un jour plus tard, quand un certain énergumène fit irruption chez elle..._

_(_La suite bientôt:_)_


	3. Samuel

(FIRST: Désolée pour l'attente! Bonne lecture!)

_Deux semaines et un jour plus tard, une heure cinquante-sept de l'après-midi,_

-Marianne!

Je sortis de ma chambre en un coup de vent.

-Qu'y a-t-il Raiden?, demandai-je légèrement alarmée.

-Détends-toi, commença t-il, je ne suis pas entrain de me morfondre dans d'atroces souffrances, je veux juste savoir ou tu ranges ton aspirateur?

Je relâchai un petit "Ouf".

La semaine dernière avait été dure, ses blessures l'ayant fait particulièrement souffrir, Raiden avait été incapable de dormir les nuits suivant son arrivée. Il s'était parfois arrêté, pris de douleurs, dans un coin de la maison à gémir pendant plusieurs minutes, impuissante je ne pouvais rien n'y faire sinon le prendre dans mes bras et attendre que cela passe. Il semble s'en remettre, à ma grande joie, il souffre moins mais, c'est le genre de douleur persistante qui te fait la vie dure.

-Dans le placard du couloir, pourquoi?

-La poussière s'accumule vite, dit-il en lorgnant la moquette.

Je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé le temps de faire le ménage.

-Oh Raiden, je peux le faire tu sais, dis-je, attendrie.

-Je dois faire ma part.

-Raiden tu n'as pas à m'être redevable...

-J'insiste je te dis.

Son petit côté déterminé me frustra l'instant d'une seconde, puis je me radoucis.

-C'est gentil, merci.

Il battit des paupières. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

-J'y vais, dis-je.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte en replaçant un pan de mon tee-shirt. En ouvrant la porte, ma bouche forma un "o" très caractéristique.

Et celle de Jetstream Sam aussi par la même occasion.

-M...Marianne, c'est toi. Wow, ça fait longtemps, me dit il en me jetant un coup d'œil.

Je balbutia quelque chose d'inintelligible pendant une seconde, puis me vint une envie de fermer la porte à grand coup.

-P...pas de témoins de Jéhovah merci, dis-je pour tester sa réaction.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un témoin de Jéhovah?

Un témoin de Jéhovah avec une sacrée belle gueule, du moins.

-Sam, c'est vraiment toi?

-Qui d'autre?

-S'il te plaît ne me répond pas par des questions.

Il me fit un sourire familier.

-Tu n'as pas changé, me dit-il.

-Toi non plus.

Je pris une seconde pour respirer un bon coup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?, demandai-je cordialement.

-À vrai dire, je cherchais des indications, j'ai pris une maison au hasard.

-Ou tu as cherché la mienne dans le bottin..., dis-je avec une pointe de scepticisme.

-Eh, doucement _belaza,_ je te jure que c'est une coïncidence, d'accord?

Son charisme est indéniable, il l'a toujours été.

-Tu me laisses entrer?

Je fis mine d'ouvrir la porte mais je la ramena vers moi après un flash.

-Non, Sam tu ne peux pas entrer.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Mais pourquoi?, demanda t-il avec une sourire figé.

-S'il te plaît, Sam, tu ne peux vraiment pas entrer...

-Marianne, qui est-ce?, me demanda Raiden, qui ô malheur s'approchait de la porte d'entrée.

-Personne, c'est personne, répondis-je hâtivement.

Raiden arriva quand même à côté de moi en ouvrant la porte un peu plus, le laissant apparaître au regard de Sam. Son expression se figea. Le sabreur et le guerrier s'affrontaient du regard. Je me sentis absolument minuscule entre eux.

-Jetstream...

-Raiden, fit Sam avec un respect calculé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?, demanda Raiden froidement.

-La question serait plutôt: qu'est-ce que toi tu fais ici?

Le bras de Raiden me repoussa un peu en arrière. Sam s'offusqua.

Et moi aussi. Il n'a plus à jouer ce rôle, je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour me protéger.

-Raiden, je ne suis pas venu pour lui faire du mal.

-Raiden, ça va! Il ne me fera rien, il n'est pas dangereux!

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut faire Marianne, me dit-il en tournant à peine la tête vers moi.

Il toisait Jetstream avec un regard enflammé qui n'en démordait pas.

-Recule, Raiden, laisse-moi lui parler, dis-je en adoucissant le ton de ma voix.

Sans le quitter des yeux, il s'en retourna à l'intérieur, sa main effleura la mienne. Sitôt parti, Sam en rajouta:

-Je vois maintenant ce que tu veux dire par: "N'entre pas".

-Je suis désolée, vraiment, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

-Dis-moi pour de vrai ce qu'il fait ici Marianne.

En ravalant ma salive, je lui expliqua tranquillement l'histoire. Sam eut un air songeur.

-Oui, je comprends maintenant, pourquoi..., dit-il en semblant réaliser un truc. Et toi? Tu vas bien dans tout ça?

-Je me débrouille, mais ça va.

-Il va rester encore longtemps?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.

Sam ne dit rien pendant un moment, son regard d'ébène plongé dans le mien.

-Alors, je peux entrer maintenant?

-Mais tu es fou! Tu as bien vu, Raiden va te tomber dessus!

-Pas si tu lui en parle gentiment, dit-il.

Comment faire pour tenir deux minutes une conversation sur Samuel Rodriguez avec Raiden, réponse: Rien à y faire.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment autant de tact que toi, tu sais.

-Non, mais tu as son cœur.

-N'exagère pas...

-Si ça n'était pas qu'en partie pour ça, il ne serait pas venu ici, me dit Sam catégoriquement.

Je ne dis rien, un peu comme ne plus savoir de quel côté penser.

-Sinon?, insista t-il.

-Je...je vais voir ce que je peux faire, attends ici.

Je refermai la porte.

-Tu vas vraiment le laisser entrer?, me demanda Raiden avec un air renfrogné.

-Raiden...Il est venu ici par hasard, que veux-tu que j'y fasse?, lui répondis-je avec un soupir.

-Je vois bien que même toi tu n'y crois pas.

-Raiden, repris-je avec un ton plus autoritaire que je ne l'aurais voulu, c'est ma maison, je laisse entrer qui je veux, d'accord?, dis-je pour couper court cette conversation sans fin.

Je continua en disant:

-Ça ne dépends pas de toi, ça ne dépends plus de toi, laisse-moi décider par moi-même.

Dans ses yeux, je vis qu'il était surpris. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé comme ça avant. Quelques secondes après, ses traits se décrispèrent.

-Fais comme ça te semble, je vais te faire confiance mais si il fait quoi que ce soit...

-Je sais, tu lui sauteras dessus et tu lui briseras le cou, je te reconnais bien là-dedans.

Il me fit un léger sourire.

-Sois prudente, s'il te plaît.

-Comme toujours, le rassurai-je.

Il alla dans sa chambre, Je me dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Sam entra et jeta un vaste regard à l'intérieur.

-C'est joli chez toi, me dit-il avec un sourire.

Puis il me lança un regard qui voulait dire: Où est-ce que la bête s'est planquée?

-Il est dans sa chambre, Sam...

-Je l'aurais parié, bon, installe-nous au salon on a beaucoup de choses à se dire.

-D'accord, fis-je, intriguée.

Je le mena jusqu'au salon et je pris place sur le canapé en cuir. Il en fit de même.

-Bon, parle moi de toi, _belaza._

Je commença à lui déballer ma petite histoire:

Universitaire en psychologie et en anthropologie depuis deux ans, acquisition d'une maison que mes parents m'ont achetée après avoir gagné à la loterie à peine un an, projet de voyage en Europe avec ma meilleure amie, petit boulot dans un café du coin, etc...

**...**

_Moi et ma grande gueule..._ J'ai invité Sam à souper, jusque là, tout allait relativement bien. Raiden a accepté de souper avec nous, seulement, à l'endroit de la table la plus éloignée du sabreur. Depuis la cuisine, j'ai pu les entendre discuter entre eux, mais pas très longtemps, j'ai retenu à peu près ça:

-Comment ça t'es arrivé?, avait demandé Sam.

-De quoi tu parles?, avait dit Raiden avec un ton agressif.

-Tu sais de quoi je parle.

-Des circonstances...

-Et? Ça fait encore mal?

Puis il eut ensuite un silence. J'eus déduis que Raiden avait hésité à lui avouer sa faiblesse, et je l'avais compris. Sam serait toujours un ennemi pour lui, il ne pouvait_ pas _lui dire qu'il souffrait, il n'y avait pas moyen.

-Ça va, lui avait-il répondu sèchement.

Raiden était resté très silencieux du début à la fin, en gros. Sam avait parlé, lorsque le ninja-guerrier eut quitté la table, de s'établir pour un moment en ville, de se trouver un petit travail.

Et là précisément il me demanda, bien entendu, si il pouvait trouver logis chez moi pour quelques semaines.

J'ai déglutis en hâte.

-Sam, je veux dire, enfin oui mais, tu sais très bien que...

-Je sais, je sais.

-Je vais devoir lui en parler.

...

La suite bientôt:)


End file.
